To See Your Beautiful Smile
by RockChalkLove
Summary: Luke hadn't seen her truely smile since Rory had left for Iowa, hopefully his plan would help. Takes place six months after series finale. JavaJunkie


Lorelai sat on the couch watching a movie and eating a bowl of marshmallows. It wasn't the same, though, without Rory. It hadn't been the same for six months. She knew her little girl had to grow up eventually and that it was best that she was now in Iowa, or wherever she was right now. She didn't know, they hadn't talked in almost two weeks, and that made her cranky. Earlier that day, Sookie had kicked her out of the inn, much like she had done right after they had first opened the inn when Rory was in Europe and Luke was in Maine. It wasn't that she was trying to busy herself so she was home alone the least possible amount of time. No, this time Luke was here and actually, two months ago, he had moved in. Their relationship had actually progressed to a new level; it was almost sickening how in love they were. He was there when she needed coffee and to comfort her when she thought of how much she missed Rory. So, she wasn't working her butt off at the inn to not be alone, she was working to get her mind off of Rory, not that it was working. She couldn't bear to walk into the library anymore. It reminded her of how hard Rory worked to pick out the good books and then proceed to organize them in an orderly fashion. Luke had attempted to get her mind off of Rory by bringing her to his father's cabin a few times, and it worked, but eventually, they had to go back and her sadness would just wash over her again when they returned back home. So there she sat, alone.

On her way home from the inn, she had stopped by the diner and asked Luke if he wanted to join her, but he turned her down, saying Lane's twins were sick and she was home with them so he had to stay for the dinner rush and then help close. She was barely paying attention to the movie anymore. She couldn't stop staring at the phone hoping Rory would call, but then the doorbell rang steering her away from her thoughts. She frowned at the door wondering who it was. She sighed, paused the movie, and then walked towards the door.

"Yes?" Lorelai said, swinging the door open. There was no one there. She looked to the left and right to see if the person had stepped to the side of the door. Her eyebrows knitted together when she found no one there. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. She looked down to find a beautiful bouquet of tulips. A slight smile came over her face as she bent down to pick them up. As she walked back into her house she smelled the flowers, her nose coming in contact with a note. She took the note out and set the tulips down on the counter.

_Lorelai,_

_I know you miss her and that is why you've been working too hard at the inn. Here is another one of my attempts to cheer you up. The car will be here at 7:00 to pick you up for a weekend of relaxation. Pack some clothes (not too many) to bring with you. Also bring a movie and some music to listen and watch during your drive. I hope you have fun; I will see you at the end of your weekend and hope to see your beautiful smile._

_Love,_

_Someone who loves you very much_

Lorelai smiled after reading the note a couple of times. She turned and glanced at the clock reading 6:13. Her eyes widened and she ran upstairs to pack.

Forty-five minutes later Lorelai was pacing in her living room waiting for her car. She had packed in record time, put her tulips in water, and carefully slipped her note into her backpack-like bag she was bringing along with her suitcase.

Finally she saw not a car, but a limo pull up. She watched the driver get out and knocked lightly on her door. She took a deep breath before answering the door.

"Hi." Lorelai said to the driver.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore, I am George, your driver for the weekend. May I take your bags?" George said gesturing towards her bags at her feet.

"Oh, uhh… sure." Lorelai said handing him her suitcase. She followed him out to the car, thanking him when he held the door open for her.

"There is some coffee in a thermos I was told to give you in the cup holder." George said before closing her door. Lorelai picked up the thermos and took a long sip. "_Luke's coffee." _She thought.

The drive, although consisting of almost two hours, seemed to fly by for Lorelai. She was so excited to find what was in store for her. They finally arrived at a beautiful spa/hotel. George led her in handing her things off to the bell boy and telling her he would see her in the morning. A woman walked her to her room telling her that she had scheduled a pedicure, manicure, and a hair appointment for tomorrow starting at 11 and then the rest of the day to relax by the pool or in her room. She said goodnight and let Lorelai go to sleep in her room.

The next morning Lorelai lay in a chair, getting a back massage while also getting her pedicure. She was in heaven and when she saw Luke she was going to give him a proper thanking. She sat there thinking about how much she was enjoying this when she remembered the reason for all of it. Her face fell as she thought of Rory. It was the first time she had thought of her since she got her tulips yesterday. She sighed and turned on her music and tried to get her mind on something else.

The next day George brought her to a store where she was told she could pick any sun dress she wanted to wear later today when she would see the man responsible for her weekend. She decided on a beautiful blue halter with a white ribbon that circled her waste that brought out the blue of her eyes.

It was finally time for her to see her gentleman caller. She had her dress on and put her hair in a curly half-pony tail. George picked her up at her door and led her down to the limo.

The drive lasted thirty minutes before they pulled up to a small park. George came around and opened her door for her. She stepped out and George pointed towards a small opening in a group of trees and told her to go that way.

As she passed through the opening in the trees, she spotted Luke standing next to a blanket and picnic basket with a tulip resting in his hands. She smiled and ran over for him practically jumping into his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him.

"You are very welcome." He said before pulling back and bringing her down to sit on the blanket with him. He unpacked the basket, immediately handing her the coffee.

Not long after, they had finished their meal and Lorelai was leaning against Luke as he leaned against a tree. Luke kissed her cheek a few times before gently taking his arms away from around her waist. She turned around to face him and smiled at him.

"So, you spoil me to death, buy me a new dress all the while providing me with that coffee that you make so well, and you plan a lovely afternoon picnic for me. What do you have up your sleeve for me now?" Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Well, there are two more things…" Luke said trailing off.

"Two things?" Lorelai said her smile widening.

"Lorelai," Luke said taking her hand.

"Yes?" she said squeezing his hand encouraging him.

"Lorelai," he said starting again, "we have been through a lot in the past eleven years, especially in the past three. All I know is that I have loved you since the beginning. We are already living together, and I just want to make it official…"

Lorelai gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, as he took a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you be my wife?" Luke asked.

Tears were streaming from Lorelai's eyes as she looked between him and the box lying in his palm. She opened her mouth to answer, but when nothing came out; she smiled and nodded, swallowing to clear her throat.

"Of course, I would love to be your wife." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her in for a long kiss. After they pulled away for a breath, he opened the box revealing the ring.

Lorelai gasped yet again at the sight of the ring. It was perfect. Even better than the ring he had given her for their first engagement. There was just something about it that made it perfect.

"It was my mother's." Luke said smiling as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at him confused, wondering why he hadn't given it to her last time. As if Luke knew what she was thinking, he explained.

"My dad's old lawyer called a few weeks ago and told me that he was retiring and while going over a few things, he found a box of my dad's that had been lost. He told me that after going over my dad's will again, he learned that the box was full of things that my dad wanted me to have, including my mom's ring. In a note in the box, he told me to give it to the love of my life, and I thought of you." Luke said stroking her finger with the ring on it.

"I love you, too." She whispered before kissing him again.

They sat their, making out for a few minutes before Lorelai remembered Luke's earlier comment.

"Wait," Lorelai said pulling away, "you said you had two things for me."

Luke smiled and looked slightly past her. Lorelai frowned and turned around to see what he was looking at. There, standing there was her daughter. She turned back to Luke, almost making sure she wasn't seeing things. He smiled at her.

"Go." He said nodding towards Rory.

Lorelai quickly stood up and ran towards a running Rory. They met half way and hugged each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Oh, Rory, I've missed you so much." Lorelai said pulling back slightly.

"I missed you, too, mom." Rory said pulling her back into the hug.

Luke stood up and walked towards the pair who were chatting away.

"Hey." He said putting his arm around Lorelai.

"Hi Luke." Rory said smiling at him.

"Oh! Rory, look, were engaged!" Lorelai said holding up her left hand, showing off her ring.

"I know! Congratulations!" Rory said hugging her mom.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, Luke asked for my permission." Rory said smiling at Luke who was now colored a light pink.

"Oh, Luke, you old softy." Lorelai said kissing his cheek making the light pink grow darker.

"Thanks for giving him permission." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter before hugging her.

Luke smiled as he watched mother and daughter catch up on lost time. He had missed seeing this Lorelai, the happy quirky one. He was just happy to see her beautiful smile.

**Just a little something I thought of this morning. As for my other two stories I still haven't finished, I am having major writers block on both of them. I am hoping to finish both of them by the end of the summer. So yeah, I know there are tons of "after season seven" fics out there, but I felt that this one was a little different. I don't know, it might of gotten a little sappy there at the end, but I tried to change it up a bit and put more detail type stuff in there than dialogue. I really hope you guys like this story. Please, please, please tell me what you think!!!**

**gilmoregrl06**


End file.
